


slow dancing in the dark

by rensungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is soft, M/M, canon hyunsung, short one shot fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensungs/pseuds/rensungs
Summary: hyunjin and jisung slow dancing with no music, arms wrapped tightly around each other, breaths mingling.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	slow dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> check my other fics and aus on twt @minzns

Hyunjin looks up to his boyfriend, watching him being all serious with his stuffs, producing music. “Angel, you’ve been doing this for hours. Why not take a small break?” The older says, he frowns. “I’m sorry baby, a few more hours, please?” Jisung says, Hyunjin only hums.

“You done?” He asks every ten minutes, and Jisung’s response is either _almost, a few more minutes, wait._ And he’s tired, he just want’s to hang out with his boyfriend.

“Come on sung, you’ve been working on this for literally twelve hours. Take a small break, who even is this song for?” He frowns, Jisung sighs. “I promise I’ll get it done soon, just wait a few minutes-“ He says right before Hyunjin dragged his arms, “w-what are you doing?”

“You’ve been working on this for half a day. Take a break, baby.” Hyunjin says while dragging his boyfriend to the middle of the living room, and it’s just them holding hands now. “What are you doing?” The younger asks, “Having fun!” He says before swinging his arms around Jisung. He was surprised at first, but his boyfriend has always been like this, full of surprises, but he just went along with it.

Arms wrapped tightly around each other, moving left and right slowly. “There’s no music so, this is a little bit awkward.” Jisung lets out a small laugh, Hyunjin only hums. “Let’s stay like this for a while.”

“You know I love you right?” Jisung starts, “Hm?” Hyunjin raises one of his eyebrow. Jisung only lets out a chuckle, “I don’t say it enough but I love you so much Hyunjin.” He says loud enough so Hyunjin could hear him clearly, Hyunjin only giggles and burries his face into Jisung’s shoulder. “I know, angel. And I love you more, more than anything you could imagine.” 

“Seriously, I love you so much my angel.” Hyunjin continues, Jisung smiles. Their arms still wrapped around each other, “I love you the most baby, even if you say so many I love you’s, you could never beat my love for you, it’s insane. I love you so much.” Jisung says, Hyunjin giggles. “I can never beat you when it comes to these stuff, you always win.” Jisung chuckles.

“Your hair is messy.” Hyunjin says while proceeding to fixing his boyfriend’s hair. And he takes the opportunity to kiss his forehead. “Your kisses are my favorite.” Jisung giggles, “yeah, I know.”

“I know, you’ve been busy most of the times. And I am too, and we rarely interact anymore. So this makes me really happy. Us being like this, slow dancing, no music, just us.” 

Jisung sighs, “I know, I know. We’ve been busy, and I missed you so much.” He says.

“But this song, it means a lot to me. And I promise I’ll show it to you once it’s done. I mean, it is for you.” Jisung says, giggling. “Seriously, you’ve make so many songs for me and I do nothing. Like the only thing I did was when we were 17 and I brought you macaroons, plus it was when we were nothing but just cowards crushing on each other.” He sighs, Jisung looks up trying to remember, and he forms an ‘O’ on his mouth when he finally remembers. “Oh, I remember that. I was seriously blushing so hard and I kept smiling the whole day.” He says, Hyunjin laughs. “You were smiling like a loser the whole day.”

“But I’m your loser.”

“My loser.”

“You kept writing songs for me, and you really thought I didn’t notice you.” Hyunjin says, the younger’s face was red. “I-I thought you really didn’t notice! Changbin hyung and I were really secretive! It’s just that you’re smart!” Jisung nearly yells, Hyunjin sighs.

“Yeah yeah okay I believe it you big baby, I found out when I saw one of your writing book fell on the hall, I accidently looked at it and there was my name besides you and… between the names there was a heart?” Hyunjin awkwardly says and Jisung’s face turned red even more. “Oh my god, I swear it wasn’t me who wrote that! It was Changbin hyung!” Hyunjin only laughs, “yeah okay.”

They both stayed like this, just slow dancing, no music. And they both were silent, it’s just their legs and hips moving. 

“Promise me you’ll never leave me.” Hyunjin says out of nowhere, and Jisung was surprised, his tone sounded desperate. “What?” Hyunjin sighs, “I’m scared sungie, I’m scared you’ll leave me, and I’ll be alone forever..” he explains. Jisung only looked at him in the eyes.

“Baby.. you know I’ll never do that.” He answers, Hyunjin looks away. “I know, I know.. I’m just scared, I love you so much, you know? I could never imagine being left by you. Promise me you’d never leave me, and I promise I’d never leave you, never. Never ever in my entire life.” Hyunjin says holding his pinky up for Jisung to hold, he giggles. “I promise.”

“I love you too much. I swear I’m gonna marry you one day, one day. I’m gonna marry you, the love of my life, my soulmate, Hwang Hyunjin.” Jisung says to him, he only giggles. “Stop saying that, you’re making me blush.” Jisung grins, “If I marry you one day, will you say yes?” 

Hyunjin laughs at that sentence, “is that even a question?” Jisung laughs with him, “I just wanted to make sure.”

“You, Han Jisung, the love of my life. I’d take any opportunity to marry you. Marrying you is my dream.”

“You’re the boy of my dreams.” He continues. Jisung grins, “I’m glad, you’re mine too.”

They sway, and sway. Not paying attention to their surroundings. It was just them. Jisung’s heart beating so fast to the point Hyunjin could hear it. “Hey, are you okay?” Hyunjin asks in a worried tone. “yeah.. I’m fine.” He plays it off.

“I know you’re not, I know you Jisung.” He says throwing a look at Jisung, he only sighs. “I just, had a thought when you said something about me leaving you.”

“Oh angel.. I’m so sorry for making you think that. I know you’ll never leave me.” Hyunjin says before hugging Jisung, and he felt a tear fell from Jisung’s face.

“Baby? Are you crying?” Hyunjin says, holding Jisung’s face. He wipes his tears, “yes- n-no! I’m not! I’m definitely not!” he says fastly. Hyunjin laughs, “angel, it’s okay to cry! It’s just me here, Hyunjin. I won’t judge you.” 

“I just- why am I even crying.. when you brought up me leaving you, it made me think. What the hell would happen if I ever leave you-“ he stops because he saw Hyunjin’s eyes shaking, “Wait- baby, that’s not what I meant. I’d never leave you, I promise.”

“If you ever leave me-“ before Hyunjin finishes his sentence, Jisung cuts him off. “That’s not gonna happen! Nope! I’m never leaving you Hyunjin, never in my life.” He yells. Hyunjin sighs, “I know baby.”

“But those stuff could happen, you know? What if you find someone better than me? A guy who could treat you way better than me?” Hyunjin says, almost whispering, his tone sounded broken. A tear falling down from his face. Jisung only looks at him until he pulls him into a hug.

“I promise, I’d never do that. I love you and only you, nobody else, nobody could take your position. And even if that happens, I’ll still love you Hyunjin.” He whispers to Hyunjin’s ears, trying to calm him down.

“Look at me Hyunjin.” He says, grabbing Hyunjin’s face so they both could see each other properly. “I will never ever leave you, I promise. And you have to promise me too, don’t leave me.”

“I will never.”

“Nobody could ever replace you, my love. You’re my love and my one and only. It’s only you, you first, and you at the end. It has always been you, and it’ll stay like that.”

“I love you so much, angel. And I’ll love you forever, until the end.” Hyunjin says.

Jisung laughs, “I love you too.”

They both stayed like that, slow dancing, no music. They ended the day with them both saying _I love you_ to each other.

They both really love each other.


End file.
